Get Freaky
by Everlasting Phoenix
Summary: What happens when Eli and Clare run into each other in the woods, when they think they're all alone? Eclare


**So this a oneshot that just popped into my head. It's AU and the everybody is a bit OOC but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi...but I wouldn't mind**

* * *

><p><strong>Get Freaky<strong>

He had to get away from the chaos of his room, away from the constant reminders of Julia. He wanted to go to a place where nobody would come looking for him, and so he went.

By the time he had reached the abandoned church, the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly through the trees. Walking through the trees, he searched for that spot. Finally, he came across the hammock, only to see that is was occupied by a curly haired brunette, staring off into the distance. She seemed so peaceful and content, Eli thought, and beautiful. Slowly, he walked up to her, blocking the sunlight, until she turned to face him.

"Eli, what are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who knew about this place.", Clare said to Eli while she made room for him on the hammock.

Sitting down next to Clare, he responded, "Hi, Clare. I'm doing great, thanks for asking.", he responded sarcastically, trying to get comfortable in the hammock.

"Ha. Ha.", she laughed dryly.

"But to answer your question, I just needed some fresh air."

Eli continued to squirm in hopes of getting comfortable but all that happened was he was forced on his side, right on against Clare's front. He felt incredibly embarrassed and judging by the dark blush on Clare's face, she was too. In a compromising position like this, it left little room to move; basically they were stuck.

"This is awkward…", Clare mumbled into the crook of his neck. Her warm breath on his neck really turned him on.

"Ye-yeah."

She gently put her hand on his chest and whispered, "Your heart is beating really fast, Eli. Do I make you nervous or something?"

"I'm not nervous.", he gulped, afraid of what she was getting at.

"I think you are.", she whispered in his ear.

"And why is that?", he bravely asked, looking into her eyes.

"Because you want to kiss me but you're scared I don't feel the same way.", she mumbled against his lips before leaning in and kissing him.

Oh, was she ever right. He had wanted to kiss her, since the first day he saw her actually and now that he was he couldn't believe how amazing it was. It felt as though his whole body was alive. Slowly, he slid his tongue across her bottom one, asking her to open her mouth. When she did, their tongues fought for dominance, with Eli's winning. Finally, Clare broke the kiss.

"Told you so.", she smirked, then leaned in for another. This time, she slid her hands under his shirt and up his chest, pulling it off.

"Mmm, Clare.", he moaned into her mouth.

Soon Eli had taken Clare's dress off. Gazing down at her, he had decided that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"You're so beautiful Clare.", he said, mesmerized by her body. Pointing to her bra, he asked, "Can I take this off?"

"Ok.", she said blushing. Lifting herself up slightly, Eli unclasped her bra and threw it to the forest ground. Quickly, she tried to cover herself up with her hands but Eli starting kissing down her jaw line, murmuring between kisses, "You have nothing to hide. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Please don't hide from me.", then gently removed her hands.

With a nervous smile, Clare seductively said, "You have way too much on. Those pants have got to go.", while staring at him with lust filled eyes.

As she was unbuttoning his pants a familiar voice yelled, "HOLY SHIT! SWEET BABY JESUS, MY EYES, MY EYES, _MY EYES_!"

Startled by the sudden disturbance, Clare pushed Eli off her only to have him fall to the ground with a dull thud, while she quickly put her bra and dress on.

Getting off the ground and brushing the leaves off himself, Eli looked up to find Adam standing a couple feet away from the couple covering his eyes.

"Adam?", Eli asked incredulously.

"Is it safe to look?", Adam asked nervously.

Turning around to make sure Clare was fully clothed, he picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Yup."

Slowly, Adam peeked through his eyes as if expecting to see a monster, but instead finding two very embarrassed and red faced teenagers standing before him. Seeing it was safe, his hands dropped to his sides and his expression went from scared to disgust.

"What the _hell _were you guys doing just now?", he asked. Before either two had a chance to speak he answered his own question, "You know what? I don't want to know."

"It wasn't what it looked like," a soft voice finally spoke up from behind Eli, "we were just, you know…", Clare trailed off.

"What it looked like, at least to me, was that you were trying to take Eli's pants off, Clare.", Adam said with an embarrassed look on his face.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Adam spoke up, "I am _so_ scarred right now. At least Drew has the decency to put a sock on the door. Next time when you decide to…_get freaky_, put a sock on a tree or something."

"Dude, how do you even know about this place?", Eli suddenly asked.

"Don't you remember I found it…?", Adam responded confused by Eli, then turned around and walked away.

Eli and Clare simply looked at each other.

All of a sudden Adam turned around and said, "Remember put a sock on a tree or something. I don't need to be scarred anymore."

"Why don't we all go to The Dot and grab a coffee?", Clare sweetly asked.

"No, can do. I have to go see a therapist now that I've just experienced…_that._", he said shivering.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the first time I've ever written a story with any fluff, so hope it isn't a fail<strong>. **Review and you get a COOKIE! **


End file.
